


A New Experience

by Khat58



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flustered Gary, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Gary had invited John over after D&D the night before to his apartment. The next day he visits and John flirts with Gary in which they end up having some fun in bed. Adding some smutty Constanary cause why not.





	A New Experience

Gary was nervous to say, this was pretty new to him. He’s always known he was bi, it’s just...he simply... No ones ever been interested in him, especially not a guy. But here he was pacing back and forth in his apartment waiting for John to buzz his room.

 

D&D has gone exceptionally well, and John was very cool throughout the whole thing (He was obviously making innuendos too, but it’s fine). After a little flirting when everyone had left, he had made Gary very red(and hard). Before John left Gary had blurted out something at him in a rush.

 

“You know, I don’t mind you stopping by tomorrow. If you want.” Gary had stammered out. There was a small pause before Constantine spoke up.

 

“Only if you promise we’ll have some fun again.” John said with a wink before making his way out. Gary was left flustered and a mess.

 

As Gary kept thinking, he heard John buzzing his apartment. Gary quickly let him in and anxiously awaited him to make his way up. When he eventually opened the door for him he was met with Constantine leaning against the door frame with his signature smirk on his face.

 

“Hello love,” Gary let out a weak hi before quickly moving to allow the other into his apartment. As John walked in, he brushed up against Gary lightly, sending a small shiver down Gary’s spine without him even realizing.

 

“So umm, what do you wanna, wanna do.” Gary asked nervously once he shut the door. 

 

John had been wandering a bit in Gary’s living room area before he turned around to face Gary. He had a certain glint in his eye as he stalked over to Gary while saying, “Hmmm, well I’m not completely sure. But you should know I’ve been thinking a lot about what we should do.” Constantine said very close to Gary.

 

“Oh ummm, care to share?” Gary said with a small bit of confidence. That confidence was soon gone once John had pushed Gary to the door, his arm next to Gary’s head. Their faces even closer than before, if even possible.

 

John hummed at Gary before continuing, “It seems my little squire has got a little bit of confidence.” John purred out. Gary thought this was wonderful, he really liked Constantine, like a lot, but what his brain zeroed in on was one particular word in that moment. Just one thing out of it all that made his head spin and heart throb.

 

“My?” Gary whispered out, looking up at Constantine with big hope filled eyes. You could tell where in that moment Constantine knew that he was done for. His eyes softened at Gary and a small, genuine, smile creeped on his face. John let out a small chuckle.

 

“Of course love,” John murmured looking Gary in the eye, “You are definitely mine.” John finished leaning into a soft sweet kiss, one that Gary happily returned, his hands creeping up to lock around John’s neck. Johns going to rest on Gary’s hips.

 

After they pulled away they kissed again, but the kiss turned heated and tongue met tongue. Gary’s hands crept into John’s hair while Constantine tightened his grip on Gary’s waist. 

 

They soon broke apart and Constantine had that certain glint in his eye again. “Shall we take this to the bedroom, I’m sure I can find my way.” John said already turning Gary around so he can push him towards what he was mostly sure, was the bedroom.

 

By the time they had reached it John had already ripped off the blue t-shirt Gary had been wearing and his own shirt, and his trench coat was who knows where. He was already halfway done with Gary’s pants before he finally got them down to Gary’s feet, where Gary quickly stepped out of them. 

 

Before working on his own pants, John pulled Gary back to him, but not for a kiss, but to take advantage of that beautiful neck he has. He began kissing and lightly biting Gary’s neck in which Gary happily responded by allowing Constantine acess as he let out small moans.

 

At the sound of Gary’s, well sounds, John growled into Gary’s neck. All the sounds going straight to his dick. Since they were still hovering outside of the bedroom John quickly rid himself of his pants, before moving the two of them to the bed not far away.

 

John pushed Gary onto the bed before climbing on top of him with a growl. “You know you’re so gorgeous.” John said looking Gary up and down, the only thing left on both being boxers. John stayed in his hovering position above Gary just so he could take him in.

 

“John if you do not get down here right now...” Gary started. “You’ll what?” John asked removing Gary’s glasses and setting them on the bedside table just in case.

 

John chucked at Gary before diving back down to Gary’s neck to continue leaving marks, just so Gary new who he belonged to. Just the thought of Gary as his made John’s heart melt and go to his dick all at the same time.

 

Speaking of which both of theirs were still in boxers. John rid Gary’s in one quick motion, making Gary let out a small gasp and open his eyes, and quickly made eye contact with him.

 

John looked at Gary with a sincere look before asking, “You sure you want this, don’t want to go into this without confirmation.” John asked honestly.

 

“Please,” Gary breathed out with a nod. Giving John all he needed before heading straight for Gary’s cock. 

 

But this was different. John had had his fair share of one night stands and rough sex. But this was much different, this was Gary. Sweet, (sort of) innocent Gary. Gary was different, so John planned on doing this different.

 

John still kept that glint in his eye, but he took it slow. He placed a soft kiss on the tip of Gary’s cock before placing a kisses all the way up to his balls. He could hear small noises come from Gary, so he glanced up to see him biting his lip to somewhat contain the sounds. John moved up once again to run his thumb over Gary’s mouth, “Oh no love,” John paused, “I want hear every sound you make.” John said ghosting his hand over Gary’s dick, and was met with a very breathy moan from Gary.

 

John nodded before heading back to his prior position. He slowly teased and messed with Gary before he heard. “God just get on with...” but before Gary could finish John quickly swallowed Gary whole, and he could feel the shiver that went through Gary as he let out a quick gasp.

 

John kept going, swirling and sucking as Gary let out moans that slowly got louder and louder. Every single sound going to John’s own cock.

 

Before either could get too far John pulled off with a ‘pop’. “What did you, why...” Gary said opening his eyes only to be met with John hovering above him again. “Do you trust me?” John asked. Gary nodded. “Then I’ll take care of the rest.” John had finally kicked off his boxers and went to the side table. As he looked around he heard Gary say “Second drawer” John smirked at the desperation in his voice and quickly sprung for the lube. He was about to grab a condom when he heard Gary say “No”.

 

“You sure love?” John asked looking back at Gary. “I’m clean and I know you are.” Gary said “Time bureau.” Gary said clarifying. “If you insist” John said moving back, “Squire” John whispered in Gary’s ear. That sent another shiver down Gary’s spine and a moan through his lips.

 

Constantine quickly pumped his cock with lube before leaning close to Gary once more for good measure. “You positive Gary?” It was the first time Gary had ever heard him say him name to him directly. And it was filled with so much sincerity and passion than anyone had ever said to him. Which gave him the answer he needed.

 

“Do it.” Gary said locking eyes with Constantine.

John let out a smirk before lifting Gary’s legs and hips so he could slot his dick in the right place.

 

“Gary love,” “Yeah” Gary said nervous. John leaned his upper body up, but leaving his dick where it needed to be. “You know you’re wonderful.” John looking over Gary’s face before making eye contact. “Thanks,” Gary breathed out and followed with a smile.

 

At that John pushed into Gary. Gary let out a huge gasp but was cut short by John capturing Gary’s lips to help ease the blow.

 

“You ready love,” John asked “God just move” Gary said moaning right after since John did so when asked.

 

It was slow and at each movement Gary let out a long breathy moan that made Johns heart flutter just a tad at every single one. Taking in how beautiful Gary was, he realized he was too far in now, but he didn’t care. Gary is just someone he doesn’t think he’s gonna be able to be without now.

 

John kept moving getting slightly faster and soon wrapped his hand around Gary’s cock, which had been sitting there hard for a bit. Which got him a small whimper from Gary as he continued.

 

As John slowly spend up, he kept it in time with the pumping. It was a good process and he heard every moan Gary let out. But then he hit Gary’s prostate, he knew immediately by the sound Gary made. It was a wonderful sound.

 

He kept going, knowing both were near the edge and they soon both finished. Gary cummed first, right into John’s hand, but he didn’t mind. John did followed behind soon, pulling out before hand.

 

Gary let out a gasp once John pulled out and simply laid there eyes closed and spent. Knowing Gary wouldn’t be moving anytime soon, John slid off the bed and slipped into the bathroom across the hall, grabbing two small washcloths and wet them. He returned to Gary, still in the same position, and came to his side of the bed before slowly cleaning both up. 

 

“Sheets?” He asked Gary. “Closet, top rack.” Gary mumbled out opening one eye. John quickly grabbed them and ushered Gary off, simply putting a thin sheet across the bed after balling up the stretchy bed cover. Not bothering with the newer one.

 

Gary slipped his boxers back on and flopped on the bed, tired. John slipped his own on and climbed into the bed as well. He pulled the covers up and laid down shutting his eyes, but not before pulling Gary close so his head was settled under John’s chin. 

 

Gary happily snuggled into John’s enbrace and let out a small sigh. 

 

This was definitely going to be a new experience for both of them, but John didn’t care as long as he did it with Gary. It might have scared him for a sec, but looking down at the happy and content face of Gary, made him realize he didn’t care.

 

And they both slept very well.

 

 

 


End file.
